The present invention relates generally to a cable tray distribution system and, more particularly, to an overhead cable tray system with a pre-fabricated support structure for an Internet co-location facility.
In an Internet co-location facility, multiple cabinets configured for networking and/or server co-location are typically arranged in rows separated by circulation aisles. Cabling to and from cabinets is necessary for a wide variety of purposes, including electronic message transmission, delivering of services, connecting to private Wide Area Networks (WAN""s) and Internet Service Providers (ISPs), and to provide the power necessary to run various types of equipment.
The cables themselves are most often routed in a cable tray system either below the floor or through overhead raceways. A cable tray system is an assembly of units or sections and associated fittings forming a rigid structural system used to support cables in accordance to their respective installation requirements. The cables may be secured to stable bottom trays or on multiple rungs which span the side rails and provide a plane on which the cables may be mounted. Most systems are configured to drop, turn, rise, and intersect through the structures in which they are routed.
There are numerous shortcomings with prior cable tray systems. For one, with the increasing number of services that are being provided to members of Internet co-location facilities, the ability to access cables in these systems (e.g., to make repairs in a timely fashion, conduct routine maintenance, install new cables, replace cables, etc.) has become increasingly complex. The cables in these systems are often a tangled mess, making it difficult to reach and identify the appropriate cable. Moreover, the cables are often not segregated by function (e.g., data transmission, power, fiber optics services, etc.) which can interfere with electrical and optical performance. For example, data transmission cables typically operate on a lower voltage than power transmission cables. If these cables cross, the power cables may interfere with the data transmission cables causing outages in the Internet co-location facility. Copper cables may also damage fiber optic cables when installed in the same tray, as fiber optic cabling has very strict bending radius and loading restrictions.
Another disadvantage of prior art cable tray systems in Internet co-location facilities, is that the cable trays themselves have typically been bolted directly to the cabinets housing the co-located member""s equipment. Thus, when one or more cabinets need to be moved it is necessary to unbolt the cable trays from the cabinets, thus causing an inconvenience in the operation of the facility. Alternatively, if it is necessary to move the cable trays, the co-located members are affected (i.e., with potential disruptions in power or other services provided by the cables in these facilities). In those facilities with raised floor cabling systems (i.e., with cables running underneath the facility itself), there are also limitations. For instance, the floors in these systems are generally opaque. This makes maintaining or repairing the cables difficult, because they are hard to see. It also creates potential security problems, as one co-located member""s cables may be accessible to other co-located members of the facility.
One embodiment of the present invention provides for a cascading cable tray system with a pre-fabricated support structure for an Internet co-location facility. The system is designed to segregate cable trays by function (i.e., security, power, and fiberoptic and copper data) and to be readily accessible to system users.
According to one embodiment, there is provided a pre-fabricated grid structure formed of intersecting bendable metal rods to mount a series of cable trays occupying varying horizontal planes. The cable trays provide raceways for security, power, and telecommunication cables. Mounted to a top comer portion of the grid structure is a security cable tray for routing security cables to member sites in the grid structure and also to security equipment within the facility. Suspended from a top center portion of the grid structure is a cable ladder assembly providing raceways for DC and AC power cables to provide power to the member sites. Mounted on a metal rod affixed to opposing sides of the grid structure and spanning the width of the grid structure below the cable ladder assembly are data transmission cable trays. One of these trays is a whale-bone shaped cable tray comprised of a spine and metal ribs for routing copper data transmission cables. The other cable tray is a bucket-shaped cable tray for routing fiber optics cables.
According to another embodiment, two additional telecommunications fiber feeder cable trays may be mounted to a top center portion of the grid structure. The telecommunications fiber feeder cable trays are designed for grid structures that house telecommunications equipment to connect the facility to the outside world. In this embodiment, the telecommunications fiber feeder cable trays occupy the highest horizontal plane in the cable tray system.
The cable trays are modular and are designed to reside above the cabinets. In addition, the cable tray system is routed throughout the remainder of the facility (i.e., over the aisles of the facility) using the grid structure. However, instead of forming a housing for the cabinets and the telecommunications equipment, the grid structure is suspended from the ceiling in a trapeze configuration using multiple threaded rods.